Sirenas de amor
by Jessi-chan hyuga
Summary: -Sabes que mi sueño es ver una sirena-Un sueño en un lugar que tal vez se pueda cumplir-Yo te ayudare-el apoyo de una amiga incondicional para cumplirlo-conoces a Naruto?-la ayuda de un chico que guarda un secreto que solo ella conoce-tenia la curiosidad de conocerte Ino-y una sorpresita que le destruirá el corazón-el solo es tu mejor amigo acéptalo-.-te ayudare a olvidarlo-


Esta es mi nueva Historia Naru-Ino.

Naruto no me pertenece.

El mar.

Lugar que guarda tantos secretos.

Lugar donde vive el animal mas grande del mundo.

Ese hermoso del cual se hablaba de criaturas primitivas ya extintas.

Ese lugar donde existían leyendas y grandes misterios.

En la playa "Sirena" se encontraban dos chicas sentadas en la arena conversando.

Una de ellas era rubia de 16 años y ojos verdes,el cabello largo recogido en una coleta y dejaba un mechón que le tapaba el ojo derecho,esta llevaba una traje de baño morado.

La otra tenia la misma edad que la rubia de cabello negro-azulado piel bastante pálida y ojos de un peculiar color gris,esta llevaba su larga cabellera suelta y un traje de baño azul eléctrico.

-Hinata no te gustaría ser una sirena?-Su rubia amiga cada vez que llegaba a esa playa le hacia la misma pregunta.

La miro melancólica,Su amiga Ino había cambiado tanto.

-Aveces-le respondió con una sonrisa-no siempre dices que las sirenas deben ser libres,¡yo quiero serlo!-

-Yo igual-vez aquella isla de allí-señalo hacia la parte Norte de la playa.

-La Isla Sirena?-

-Si! se llama así porque allí habitaban esos hermosos seres del mar-

-Oh! no lo sabia,entraras al campeonato Sorf?-

-No!-Hinata la miro con extrañes.

-¿Porque?-

-No me interesa el campeonato eso es todo-la rubia se levanto y su amiga la imito.

-¿Estas hablando en serio?-

-Por supuesto-dijo con decisión Ino.

Hinata la miro preocupada,Ino amaba estar en un campeonato de sorf y eso todos los sabían,ademas de que lo había ganado dos veces seguidas.

-Vamos Shikamaru me dijo que quería presentarnos a alguien-Hinata asintió y la siguió.

.

.

.

En otra parte de Hawaii.

Dos chicos se encontraban corriendo huyendo de unos caninos un tanto aterradores.

-Vez Baka! te dije que no te metieras en la casa de ese viejo-le reprochaba uno mientras corrían.

Este chico tenia 17 años con el cabello negro azabache y ojos del mismo color,de estatura alta y cuerpo bien formado,llevaba puesto un short playero negro y una playera roja.

-Deja de reprocharme a mi Teme,tu tiraste mi tabla allí-decía de igual manera el otro chico.

Este chico era Rubio de ojos azul cielo con 16 años de edad,de estatura alta y cuerpo bien formado,llevaba puesto un short playero naranja con una playera blanca.

Después de unos minutos lograron dejar a los caninos atrás.

-Eres un Baka!-le grito el pelinegro al otro-vez lo que haces por andar haciendo tonterías-

-Tonterías? si tu fuiste el que lanzo mi tabla a la casa de ese viejo loco-le recrimino el rubio.

-Naruto.! Naruto oni-chan!-gritaban a los lejos,el rubio alzo su vista en el piso cuatro del edificio que tenían al frente se podía ver a una pelirroja.

-Karin oni-san?-el pelinegro miro hacia la misma dirección-creo que corrimos mucho-dijo el rubio con una risa nerviosa.

-Preocupado?-le dijo el pelinegro a su amigo con burla.

-De mi loca hermana? para nada-

Caminaron hacia el edificio saludaron al vigilante y subieron asta el piso 4 departamento 15,la puerta estaba abierta.

-Karin oni-san-llamo Naruto en casi un grito.

-En la cocina-se escucho la voz de la chica.

Se dirigieron a la cocina.

-Ehy que cocinas huele delicioso?-

-que crees? la comida favorita de los Uzumakis-

Karin tenia 18 años,era una pelirroja de ojos de igual color,generalmente usaba gafas finas marrones y siempre llevaba el cabello suelto,tenia puesto un vestido blanco casero.

-Ramen!-Naruto amaba el ramen y daba cualquier cosa por comer uno hecho por un Uzumaki.

-Sasuke hace cuanto tiempo que no te veía?-

-Dos meses quizas-la seriedad que caracterizaba al chico estaba en acción.

-Deja esa cara de seriedad conmigo Sasuke que no hay nadie mejor que yo para decir que ha visto tu cara de felicidad-

-Cállate Karin-dijo el chico o mas bien gruño.

La chica rió y luego vio seria a su hermano menor.

-Tu! como es eso que no entraras al campeonato?-

-¿Que-e como te enteraste?-

-tengo mis fuentes ahora responde!-

-Pues llevo ganado ese campeonato tres veces seguidas,participare el año que viene-

-Estas seguro,me dijeron que Ino tampoco participara-dijo algo decaída.

-La chica que me ha ganado dos veces?-la chica asintió.

-Un momento como que la chica? no conoces a Ino?-

-No tu si Sasuke?-el pelinegro asintió.

-Es amiga de Shikamaru creo también es hermana de Deidara-

Naruto vio con sorpresa a su amigo y luego se rió de si mismo.

-He visto muchas veces a esa chica pero nunca hemos hablado-

-Hoy habrá una fiesta en casa de Shikamaru dijo que quería presentarnos a alguien!-

-Me pregunto ¿quien sera tu sabes algo Sasuke?-

-No! le pregunte y me dijo que la idea era presentar osea que no la conocemos pero especifico que era una mujer-

-sera su novia,oh! cierto que es novio de Temari,aunque Temari se fue hace mucho de la Isla-Karin se quedo pensativa.

-Ellos están en contacto todo el tiempo-Naruto le dio la razón a su amigo.

-Y pensar que haci casi 8 meses que se fue esa problemática-suspiro el rubio.

-Ya esta listo-

-Sii a comer-

.

.

-Crees que se sorprendan-

Shikamaru un chico de 19 años de cabello negro largo recogido en una coleta ojos de color marrón con una de las inteligencias de envidia de cualquier detective,era alto y de buen cuerpo y era muy conocido por ser un bago que cuando se lo proponía podía dormir dos días seguidos (xD) apartando eso,este chico era conocido por todos los jóvenes de Hawaii y ese día a sus amigos mas cercanos les daría la sorpresa se su vida.

-No creo estoy mas que seguro-dijo el chico ,mirando a su hermosa novia.

Temari era una mujer de 20,rubia de ojos verdes azulados,llevaba el cabello amarrado en cuatro coletas era una chica tranquila que le gustaba pensar las cosas con calma antes de darse una opinión diferente de las cosas,era una mujer muy inteligente y madura y para opinión de muchos,era tan inteligente que llegaba a competir con su novio.

-Espero que Ino y Shouji no se molesten por haberles ocultado esto-

-Note preocupes Shika-kun ellos son tus mejores amigos entenderá y se alegraran mucho-

.

.

.

-Hinata,Naruto es el chico que me ha ganado varias veces el campeonato cierto?-su amiga asintió.-entonces quiero conocer a ese chico,tu lo conoces?.-

-Es amigo de Shikamaru-la expresión de sorpresa de su amiga no tardo en presentarse-también es hermano de Karin-san-

-Es hermano de Karin! no lo sabia-estaba bastante sorprendida.

-Porque lo quieres conocer?-

-Quiero que me enseñe algo que solo el sabe-

-y que es eso que solo el sabe?-

-La ubicación de oasis de una sirena-

Hinata la miro con sorpresa y sonrió.

-Eso de las sirenas es lo único que te anima cierto?-Ino le sonrió.

-Esta bien te ayudare-la rubia la miro-ehy Ino sabia que Sasuke Uchiha es el mejor amigo de Naruto-la chica negó.

-Ah Sasuke es ese chico que segun tu no soportas pero que amas-dijo con una risita.

-Pero que dices Ino ese chico es un engreído, patán e insoportable chico de cual yo nunca,jamas en mi vida me enamoraría-

-Así que eso piensas de mi eh Hinata-dijo una voz detrás de las chicas,ellas se encontraban en las escaleras de su edificio.

Hinata se levanto rápidamente,mientras que Ino los miro desde abajo sin percatarse de la mirada que de Naruto hacia ella.

-Si! o quieres que te lo vuelva a repetir-lo vio retadora mente y Sasuke sonrió.

-Nunca te he dicho que te vez sexy con esa mirada-lo dicho provoco que apareciera un lijero sonrojo en la peli-azulada-pero yo estoy seguro que tu me amas-

-Sueña Uchiha-

-Uy no me digas Uchiha,de tu boca me gusta mas como suena el "Sasuke-kun"-dijo su nombre imitando la voz suave de Hinata.

-Cállate!-

-Me vas a decir que nunca me has dicho Sasuke-kun-

-Si! Nunca lo he hecho-

-Uy pero que memoria tan mala tienes,no recuerdas esa vez que pronunciabas mi nombre como una fie..-Hinata lo callo tapándole la boca lo tomo de la mano y lo arrastro hacia escaleras arriba pasando a Naruto,el cual los miro sorprendidos al igual que Ino.

-Eso..-

-Fue..-

-Muy extraño-dijeron los dos al mismo tiempo.

Ino miro a Naruto y este a ella y luego rieron juntos.

-Hinata solo se comporta de esa manera cuando se trata de Sasuke no pienses mal de ella-le dijo la rubia.

-No te preocupes,ademas es muy gracioso ver a mi serio y amargado amigo burlón con esa chica-le dijo Naruto.

-Tu eres..-

-Naruto mucho justo,tenia la curiosidad de conocerte después de todo eres como decirlo mi rival en el sorf dattebayo!-Ino lo miro y le sonrió.

-Soy Ino y yo también tenia la curiosidad y necesidad de Conocerte Naruto-

.

.

Esto fue todo la verdad estoy muy inspirada con esta historia..

Espero y le guste y que se merezca un reviews.

Saludos.


End file.
